Universal busbar adapters are known in control system construction for receiving motor starters and the like up to a current load capacity of 630 A.
For larger switching devices and especially in energy distribution systems, DE 20 200 40 19 766 U1 discloses an option for fastening power switches to the 185 mm bar system. A device adapter is provided which comprises a mounting plate which is screwed onto a busbar support. The mounting plate together with the busbar support can be latched onto an existing copper 185 mm busbar system from the front without screws. Further, correspondingly curved connection bars are placed on and fixed to associated busbars. The connection between a load break switch and the copper bars visible at the upper part of the mounting plate can be provided using lamellar copper or copper bars which are prepared and curved in advance.
The device adapter of DE 20 200 40 19 766 U1 is a construction set and is complex to assemble. Incorrect assembly is not completely prevented. Further, only pre-curved copper bars which project out of the upper part of the mounting plate can be used in the device adapter. Moreover, only one connection bar per phase is provided.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved busbar adapter and a system consisting of busbars and a busbar adapter of this type.